Promise
by rita louise evans
Summary: Jeff and Candice fanfic please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

**Chapter 1 **

Jeff was getting ready for his match and Matt came in.

"Jeff are you coming out with me and Randy tonight after the show" Matt asked.

"You go have fun" Jeff said.

"Jeff it's been a month since Trish left you need to move on" Matt said.

"Matt I just don't wanna go this has nothing to do with Trish leaving" Jeff said.

"Come on Jeff if you come you might find somebody to help you get over her" Matt said.

"Matt please how many times do I have to say this I'm over Trish and in case you haven't noticed Trish is married, I'm happy for her so now would you please drop it" Jeff said.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow" Matt said.

"Ok I'll catch you later" Jeff said.

Before his match with Johnny Nitro for the IC Title he decided to take a walk to clear his head and he bumped into Candice Michelle and she dropped her bag.

"Here let me help you with that" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff but don't you have a match in a minute" Candice asked.

"I do but that can wait, Candice would you like to go to diner with me after the show, I'll understand if you don't want too, let's just forget I asked" Jeff said and walked away.

"Jeff!" Candice called out and Jeff turned around. "I would love too" Candice said.

"You would ok I'll meet you at your locker room after my match" Jeff said.

"Ok good luck I know you can do it" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice" Jeff said.

Jeff won the title after hitting Johnny Nitro with the Swanton Bomb after his match he went and got ready and went to meet Candice. When he got to her locker room Torrie was just leaving.

"Hey Torrie" Jeff said.

"Hey Jeff congratulations" Torrie said.

"Thanks Torrie" Jeff said.

Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Candice said.

Jeff opened the door and Candice was just finishing her hair.

"Candice you look wow" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff you don't look to bad yourself and congratulations on becoming champ" Candice said.

"Thank you hopefully one day you'll be you'll win the women's title" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff that means a lot" Candice said.

"I mean it your one of the best out there now" Jeff said.

"Thanks Jeff I'm glad you think so, most people just think I'm just a pretty face" Candice said.

"Candice I've seen how much you've improved and how much you love this business" Jeff said.

"Jeff I don't know what to say" Candice said.

"Shall we go" Jeff asked.

"Come on" Candice said and took his hand.

Then they went to the restaurant and Jeff brought Candice a rose.

"Thanks Jeff" Candice said.

Then they ordered something to eat.

"Jeff I hope you don't mind me asking but why did you leave the WWE" Candice asked.

No I don't mind, it just wasn't fun for me anymore" Jeff said.

"Why" Candice asked.

"It's really hard to explain I'd been wrestling nearly all my life it was really all I knew, I needed a change.

"Weren't you with Trish then" Candice asked.

"I was, she couldn't understand why I wanted to leave, she took it as I was leaving her which I wasn't so we broke up and soon after she met Mike there now married" Jeff said.

"So what did you do while you were away" Candice asked.

"I always loved motocross so I did that for a while, but then I started to miss wrestling again so I joined TNA" Jeff said.

"So what brought you back to Raw" Candice asked.

"The WWE is my home I needed to come back" Jeff said.

"It must have been hard seeing Trish" Candice asked.

"Not really I'd got over her and I was happy for her not that the guys will believe me" Jeff said.

"Why what do they say" Candice asked.

"They just never stop going on about Trish leaving and that I should be going out with all these women to help me get over Trish, but there's nothing to get over we broke up three years ago, so what got you in to wrestling" Jeff asked.

"I've always loved wrestling, you could say I grew up with it as well" Candice said.

"Candice would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow" Jeff asked.

"I'd love too" Candice said.

"You will" Jeff asked.

"So what did you have planned" Candice asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

"Jeff I had a really nice time tonight" Candice said.

"Me too I'll see you tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Good night Jeff" Candice said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Candice" Jeff said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

The next day Jeff was getting ready to met Candice and Matt came over.

"Hey bro where are you off too" Matt asked.

"I have a date with Candice" Jeff said.

"What! When did that happen" Matt asked.

"We went out yesterday" Jeff said.

"Dam I never saw that coming good luck bro" Matt said.

"What do you mean by that" Jeff asked.

"Nothing I just didn't think she'd be your type" Matt said.

"Matt I really like her what's wrong with that" Jeff said.

"Nothing I just didn't think she'd go for someone like you" Matt said.

"What do you mean by that" Jeff asked.

"You're not exactly conservative" Matt said.

"Matt why don't I just lay on the floor and you can kick me" Jeff said.

"Jeff I'm not trying to hurt you I'm just being honest I just didn't think she'd go for someone like you" Matt said.

"Matt can you please just drop it, I've got to go now" Jeff said.

"See you later have fun" Matt said.

"Don't worry I will" Jeff said.

Then Jeff went to meet Candice.

"Hey Jeff" Candice said.

"Hey Candice" Jeff said and hugged her.

"So where are we heading" Candice asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

Then he drove her to the beach.

"Jeff what are we doing here" Candice asked.

"Soon you'll find out" Jeff said.

Then he walked her to the wharf and there was this boat.

"Is this for us" Candice asked.

"It is" Jeff said.

"I can't believe you did this, this is so sweet" Candice said.

"Come on let's go" Jeff said.

"So where are we heading" Candice asked.

"That's a surprise" Jeff said.

Then they got on the boat and Jeff drove the boat to this island.

"Jeff where are we" Candice asked.

"I really don't know I herd this guy talk about this place" Jeff said.

"It's really nice" Candice said.

"Come on let's go" Jeff said.

Then he took her hand and walked her on the beach. Then Candice saw a blanket with a food basket beside it.

"Is this for us" Candice asked.

"Yes I thought we could have a picnic as we watched the sunset" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's so sweet thank you" Candice said.

"No thank you for being here" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's the nicest thing anybody's ever said to me" Candice said.

"I mean it I've liked you for ages I just didn't know how to ask you" Jeff said.

"I liked you too, Jeff I didn't think you'd go out with somebody like me" Candice said.

"Matt was saying that this morning, how he didn't think you'd go out with me" Jeff said.

"Why" Candice asked.

"He didn't think I was your type" Jeff said.

"Oh ok I guess we'll have to prove them wrong" Candice said.

"I like the sound of that" Jeff said.

"Jeff we should be going soon the tide will be coming in" Candice said.

"We don't need to worry about that I've got everything planned" Jeff said.

"Jeff this has been the best date I have ever been on I can't believe anybody would break up with you" Candice said.

"Thanks Candice" Jeff said.

"Jeff why did you bring me here" Candice asked.

"I herd this man talking the other day and he was saying about this place" Jeff said.

"What did he say" Candice asked.

"How this place is so romantic and there's this myth that if you kiss as the sun sets you'll be together forever" Jeff said.

"That's so romantic" Candice said.

"The man took his wife here and how there still together after all these years and it got me thinking" Jeff said.

"About what" Candice asked.

"That I wanted someone like that, someone who I could see myself with" Jeff said.

"And you chose me" Candice asked.

"I do, Candice I'm not asking you to marry me or anything but I'd like to give us a go and see where it goes" Jeff said.

"Jeff that's so sweet I'd love to go out with you" Candice said.

"You would" Jeff asked.

"Jeff the sun is about to set" Candice said.

"I know we should be going" Jeff said.

"In a minute" Candice said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
